


How Kathy Really Felt About Dani

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	

How Kathy Really Felt About Dani

By Taijutsudemonslayer 

 

 Chapter 1: The Dinner Party

 Elliot and Kathy Stabler are throwing a dinner party at their house, Detective 


End file.
